Due to concerns regarding urban air pollution, as well as other factors, electric outdoor power equipment has been gaining in popularity. Moreover, due to the inconveniences and operating limitations of corded electric outdoor power equipment, battery operated equipment may be preferred. However, such electric and/or battery operated tillers can have drawbacks.
By way of example, some of these drawbacks can be associated with the functionality of the battery. Such drawbacks can include insufficient battery life, and inconvenient battery manipulation (i.e., such as during installation and removal of the battery from the tiller.